Turn Back Time
by divergentvictor
Summary: My entry for KatnissCahill's Time Machine Contest! One shot! Read and review! :-)


**AN: Hope you guys like it! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Post Clue Hunt, Pre-CvV**  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. My parents forced me to okay?"  
"Sorries don't mean anything. You practically ruined my life. Now leave me alone."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Look I really like you and it was an accident."  
"Enough of your lies! You can never like me and the incident happened on purpose!"  
"If only I could turn back time I will make it up to you."  
"That's really sweet except for one thing."  
"What?"  
"You can't turn back time."

* * *

**(AN: 1st is Hamilton then Ned and Ted reply to him in the next two lines. The pattern just repeats.)**  
"Ned, Ted, I need your help."  
"And you expect us to help you?"  
"After all you did to us?"  
"I'm really sorry about that."  
"Ugh fine!"  
"What do you need?"  
"I need to go back in time."  
"What?!"  
"Why?"  
He whispered the answer to each of their ears.  
"So are you willing to help?"  
"Oh."  
"Very well. Come with us."

* * *

"Presenting..."  
"The T-NED Time Machine 2.0"  
"T-NED?" Hamilton asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Ted plus Ned.."  
"Equals T-NED"  
"You can be really stupid sometimes."  
"Yeah I get that a lot."  
"Okay so here's how it works."  
"You enter the date and place you want to go to."  
"Input the exact time."  
"Step on this board."  
"And bingo! You time traveled!"  
"Cool. Have you tried this before?"  
"Well..."  
"Not really."  
"You mean I'm the first one trying this?"  
"Yes"  
"Actually."  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
"We think so.. But.."  
"But?"  
"Well messing with time can have its consequences."  
"But I'll be doing you guys a huge favor."  
"That is why"  
"We agreed to do this."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ned asked.  
"Yup."  
"Good luck." Ted said.  
"Thanks."  
"By the way.." Ned started.  
"We think you guys look good together." Ted finished.  
He stepped onto the board and typed in the following data:  
August 21, 2008 (8:30 am)  
Franklin Institute, Philadelphia, USA  
The machine began to vibrate and soon Hamilton Holt disappeared into a swirl of darkness.

* * *

**Clue Hunt**  
Hamilton landed into something hard. When he looked up he saw the Franklin Institute before him and the T-NED beside him. It shrank into a tiny box. He picked it up and ran to the spot where he and his family had gathered that time. As he went he saw himself getting orders from his parents, then past Hamilton walked inside. Present Hamilton followed making sure no one would see him. He entered a dark hallway and he couldn't see past Hamilton anywhere. "Wait a second" he thought "the bomb's supposed to go on now". As he finished his thought he heard a loud sound. It was too late. Or maybe not. He sprinted towards the area where he set the bomb and he saw what he was looking for. He found the Starling triplets crouched down under a table. He approached them and said: "Come with me! Let's get out of here!"  
"Why should we? For all we know it was you who set the bomb!" Sinead exclaimed.  
"It was me but it's not meant for you guys! Let's go!"  
The triplets followed Hamilton's lead. They turned left and right until they saw a bright light. They reached the exit and they were all out of the building. Hamilton was sweating in relief until he was surprised. Sinead Starling buried her face on his chest and hugged him tight.  
"Oh gosh I thought I was gonna die. Thank you thank you!" She murmured.  
Hamilton hugged her back and whispered: "No problem."  
He also shook hands with Ned and Ted and they went on their separate ways.

Hamilton then brought out the mini time machine and clicked the button. It went back to its normal size and he punched in the date of the present time. Once again he became dizzy and entered a swirl of darkness.

* * *

**Present**  
When Hamilton woke up, he realized he was back at Ted and Ned's lab. He approached them and said:  
"Hey guys I'm back- Oh my gosh! You ca see! And your scars are gone!"  
"We know right!"  
"We can't believe it worked! Thanks."  
Then there was a knock on the door. Hamilton opened it and saw Sinead as she said "Hey Hammy." and pecked him on the cheek.  
Hamilton felt his hand go to the spot where her lips touched.  
"I gotta go guys. See you around."  
A chorus of see you's were heard.

Hamilton went out of the lab and walked to take in all that just happened. The Starlings didn't get hurt and Sinead became his girlfriend. That was great! He kept on walking until someone gagged him from behind.

* * *

When he woke up he was strapped to a chair and there was a man with a mask on his face. He said:  
"Good morning Mr. Holt. You must know that we have been observing you very carefully. I remember the incident where you set the bomb which followed the orders of your parents but went back inside to save those who should not be affected by it. You came out scar free and I was amazed. We need someone like you."  
"Who are you?" Hamilton asked.  
"We are the Vespers and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. We still have a spot left in our council. Vesper 3 to be exact."


End file.
